Chibi Hiei
by Shinigami S
Summary: One night Hiei turns chibi and demons keep following him and the ones he cares about. I hate summaries...... Oh, and shounen-ai! Kurama/Hiei and there might be character death. Not sure yet....
1. CH Chapter 1

Me: Don't own Yu Yu. This is my first YYH story, so please, no flames!  
  
Kurama: Yeah, please?  
  
Chibi Hiei:* gives you puppy eyes* No fwames?  
  
***  
  
Kurama sat in his room and looked out the window.  
  
'Where's Hiei?' he thought. ' He's usually here now.'  
  
And then, as if Hiei read his mind, the demon showed up at Kurama's window.  
  
"Hi, Hiei," Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hn," Hiei just looked at him.  
  
Kurama smiled as Hiei looked at him.  
  
"What're you doing, Hiei?" Kurama asked as Hiei looked up and down the fox.  
  
"...."  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Looking," Hiei answered.  
  
"At what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You,"  
  
"Well, I can see that,"  
  
Hiei blinked and looked away from Kurama.  
  
"Well, I gotta go," Hiei said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Kurama said.  
  
"Wait, don't you have school tomorrow?" Hiei inquired.  
  
"No, tomorrow's Saturday," Kurama answered the fire demon.  
  
"Okay," Hiei said. "Good-bye," and he jumped out the window into the nearest tree.  
  
Kurama stared after the Jaganshi.  
  
'Hiei,' he thought. 'Aishitueru.'  
  
"Shuuichi!" Shiori called. "Time for bed!"  
  
"Yes, mother," Kurama called back. He got up and got dressed for bed. The fox went downstairs and said goodnight to Shiori.  
  
Kurama laid down on his bed and tried to get to sleep, but images of the fire demon were swimming around in his head, as if to not let the fox go to sleep. Kurama closed his eyes. He thought about Hiei, trying to get the images out of his mind. But it didn't work. The images kept swimming 'round and 'round the poor fox's head.  
  
'This is gonna be a long night,' Kurama sighed as more images of his beloved fire demon flooded into his mind.  
  
All the fox did was sit there. Sit there with his eyes closed, look at all the images of the black haired person. All night long.  
  
He just sat there.  
  
He wasn't tired. He wasn't thirst. And he wasn't hungry. His stomach growled. Okay, maybe he was hungry.  
  
The fox looked at the clock. 3:39 AM. He couldn't get anything to eat yet. It wasn't even light out yet. He looked out the window. Something was in the tree.  
  
Kurama looked at the short figure. It was probably about a foot tall and it had black spiked hair. It looked like a mini Hiei!  
  
Kurama walked over to the window and opened it. The little creature in the tree stared at him with big, red eyes that were brimming with tears.  
  
"Hello," Kurama said.  
  
" Hewo," the figure sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong, little one?" Kurama asked the mini Hiei.  
  
" I gotted wost," the mini fire demon told the fox. "When I was wookin' fow my sistew."  
  
"Oh," Kurama said. " Do you want to come in here?"  
  
"Otay," little Hiei hopped onto the windowsill. The small creature almost fell, but Kurama grabbed him just in time.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kurama asked the creature, who was chowing down on a rice ball that Kurama found.. somewhere.  
  
"Hiei," the creature smiled at Kurama. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kurama," the fox answered, picking Hiei up.  
  
"Hewo, Kurama," Hiei smiled and hugged Kurama's arm. The small Jaganshi shivered a bit as the cold night air came into the room through Kurama's open window. "Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked the fire demon.  
  
"I cowd." Hiei shivered slightly.  
  
"Hold on," Kurama put a blanket on little Hiei and closed the window.  
  
"Tank you," Hiei said as Kurama sat back on the bed.  
  
"You're welcome, Hiei," Kurama said as the Jaganshi hugged him.  
  
"I sweepy," Hiei yawned.  
  
" Okay," Kurama laid down with the mini Hiei. Hiei cuddled up by Kurama's chest.  
  
Kurama smiled, "Goodnight, Hiei. See you in the morning."  
  
"Otay," the little creature said.  
  
"Aishiteru," Kurama said, unknowingly.  
  
Hiei smiled and snuggled into Kurama chest. He was really happy to be there, because, a while ago, he was being chased by demons wanting to kill him or someone he cared about. Suddenly he thought of something.  
  
What if the demons were still out there? Wanting to get their hands on Kurama? Or Yukina? What if they were outside Kurama's house that very minute?  
  
Hiei snuggled closer to the sleeping fox and tried to got to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Me: So, did you like? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Please review!  
  
Chibi Hiei: * gives puppy eyes* Pwease weview? 


	2. CH Chapter 2

Me: I got 8 reviews in one day! Tankies!  
  
Kurama and Chibi Hiei: Yeah!  
  
***  
  
Kurama walked around the house with a chibi Hiei in his arms.  
  
" I hungwy!" Hiei said.  
  
" I know that! What do you want to eat?" the fox asked, getting very annoyed with the chibi Jaganshi's yelling.  
  
" Ice cweam!" Hiei chirped.  
  
" Okay, you sit right here and I'll get you some ice cream," Kurama said, sitting the smaller Hiei in a chair.  
  
"Otay," Hiei pouted.  
  
Kurama turned to go get Hiei's ice cream when he heard a 'CRASH!' in the living room. The annoyed fox turned around and saw that Hiei had knocked over a lamp. His mother's favorite lamp. The fox was so mad at the chibi Jaganshi that he turned into Yoko Kurama. Hiei saw Yoko and ran up behind him.  
  
" What _ are_ you doing?!" a very angry Yoko questioned.  
  
The only answer he got was the giggling of a chibi Hiei batting his tail around like a kitten playing with a string. Yoko sighed and went to get Hiei some ice cream. He gave it to the chibi, sat down, and turned back into Kurama.  
  
" Aw! Cwap! I wanna pway wif Yoko's tail!" Hiei cried.  
  
" Shut up!!!" Kurama snapped at the chibi.  
  
That did it. The fire demon instantly grew quite. He was actually _ afraid_ of the fox now. Hiei looked at Kurama for a moment, tears brimming in his sparkling red eyes again.  
  
" Stop it! Don't cry! You're the one who's doing it!" The angry fox snapped.  
  
Hiei started crying that exact second. He hopped into Kurama's lap and hugged the fox.  
  
" I sowwy...I sowwy!" the chibi cried into Kurama's chest.  
  
" It's okay, just be a little more quiet, please, Hiei,"  
  
"Otay," the Jaganshi hugged Kurama. Kurama hugged the little chibi.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, when the two went to bed, a demon came in Kurama's window.  
  
"Hmmm..." the demon thought. "What to do?"  
  
Hiei rolled over and hugged Kurama. Kurama opened an eye to see what the chibi was doing. He smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The demon walked around the house and soon found Shiori's room. He went in and saw Shiori sleeping soundly on the bed. Then someone walked into the room behind the demon and grabbed it. Kurama took the demon to his room.  
  
"And why are you here?" Kurama asked the demon sitting on the floor with its arms and legs tied.  
  
" I was told to kill Shiori! It's not my fault! Please don't hurt me, Kurama!" the demon cried.  
  
"Shh...people are trying to sleep," Kurama said. "And you don't need to walk them."  
  
"Sorry. Can I leave now? Please?" the demon asked.  
  
" No!" Kurama said. " I don't trust you to leave and not come back and try to kill Shiori again!"  
  
The demon just sat there the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, when Kurama woke up, the demon wasn't there and the ropes it was tied in were laying on the floor.  
  
"Oh, no," Kurama said and picked the sleeping chibi Hiei up. The fox went down the stairs and saw some blood on the floor. He walked into the kitchen and was relieved to find that the blood just came from a turkey the Shiori had just bought from the store, which had leaked blood all over.  
  
'Thank kami(god),' Kurama thought, walking over to Shiori.  
  
"Good morning, mother," Kurama smiled and kissed Shiori's cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Shuuichi," Shiori smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go to the park, okay?" Kurama asked.  
  
Shiori nodded and Kurama grabbed Hiei and went out the door.  
  
The two headed to the park. On the way, they ran into Yuusuke.  
  
"Hello, Kurama," Yuusuke said.  
  
"Hello, Yuusuke," Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hewo!" Chibi Hiei said.  
  
Yuusuke looked at the chibi Jaganshi.  
  
"What the?" Yuusuke asked. " Who the heck is that?"  
  
" Hiei," Kurama answered.  
  
"Oh, why's he so small?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Kurama shrugged. " I don't know. I found him like this the other night."  
  
"Okay," Yuusuke said.  
  
***  
  
Me: End of chappie 2! Please review!  
  
Chibi Hiei: That whythms ^^  
  
Me: Yep ^^  
  
Chibi Hiei: Pwease weview! * gives puppy eyes* 


End file.
